The invention relates to a control method for a handheld electric power tool.
Handheld electric power tools are furnished with a start inhibitor as known from US 2012 306291 A1. The start inhibitor prevents the power tool from starting if it is connected to a power supply with the main switched depressed.
The invented power tool has a tool holder, an electric motor for driving the tool holder in rotation, a handle for guiding the power tool during operation, and a main switch for switching on the electric motor. The power tool executes the following control method. The main switch is scanned to see whether it has been actuated. A start inhibitor transmits a blocking signal to a motor controller if the main switch is actuated before the power tool has been connected to the power supply. An activator receives signals from a control unit separate from the electric power tool, compares the received signals with a predefined signature and transmits a release signal to the motor controller if the received signal corresponds to the predefined signature. The motor controller switches on the electric motor in response to the actuation of the main switch, under the additional condition that the start inhibitor is not transmitting a blocking signal or the activator is transmitting a release signal.
The power tool reliably protects the user from an accidental start which can especially occur when the power tool's power plug is plugged in. The power tool can also be turned on and off remotely by turning off the start inhibitor using an appropriately coded signal.
The description below discloses the invention using example embodiments and the FIGURE.